Pirates
by LavixLenalee1618
Summary: Lenalee wants to be a pirate and her brother says it's dangerous, but she doesn't listen and becomes one. After a raid many feelings come to her and she's confused. [{one-sided Allena, one-sided Kanlena, & LaviLena}]
1. The Beginning

**Author: My little readers prepare for another story! I don't own DGM, because if I did I would have done things a lot different in the plot.**

* * *

**_Lenalee at age 7_**

"Nii-san! They're here! They're here!" Lenalee rushed down the stairs of their home and ran to the docks where the boats were coming in to unload and have some fresh food for their trip. Lenalee being in the crowd watching the pirates unload, Komui ran down to where Lenalee was.

"Lenalee don't run off like that." Komui sighed panting.

"But Nii-san they'll leave if I wait for you." Lenalee whined.

"Fine, but be careful and you know what to do when you get kidnapped." Komui reminded.

"Okay." Lenalee looked at the pirates, "Nii-san, I want to be a pirate."

"Lenalee, being a pirate is dangerous. I'm going back to finish my studies now please be careful." Lenalee nodded and Komui went back.

"Hey be careful with barrels now! We don't want them to break!" One male pirate shouted.

"Hey cap'n! I have the- Oof!" A young male pirate tripped, "Ow..."

"Now look what you did!" The captain retrieved the gold doubloons from the floor. Lenalee picked one up and handed it back to the captain.

"Here you go." Lenalee said and smiled. The captain looked at Lenalee and smiled.

"Argh! Keep it little lady!" The captain chuckled.

"Can I ask if a girl can be a pirate?" Lenalee asked.

"Well let me tell you this. If you try hard than you can achieve the goal ahead of you." The captain patted her head walked off toward the boat.

"Aye aye, Captain." Lenalee said and saluted.

* * *

**_Lenalee / Age: 16_**

"Alright you scallywags get moving!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" the crew responded.

"Allen!" Lenalee called from the birds nest.

"Come on Lenalee! I told you call me Captain!" Allen complained.

"*snicker* Sure. Captain Moyashi..." Lenalee laughed.

"Grr...Lenalee!" Allen chased after the laughing girl.

"Captain Allen, First Mate Lenalee! Sir Komui wants to see you! It's important!" One of the crewmates said. Allen glanced at Lenalee and Lenalee nodded.

* * *

"They want to WHAT?" Allen yelled.

"Allen, calm down. We just need to be careful." Lenalee said patting Allen's shoulder.

"Yes. Lenalee's right." Komui pushed up his glasses, "You must set out quickly. We can't have to town worry and panic."

"Yes, sir." Allen and Lenalee said. They walked out.

"Ready, Allen?" Lenalee asked. Allen nodded. Komui waved them off and started to cry.

"LENALEE! COME BACK ALIVE!" Lenalee sweatdropped as well as Allen.

"Heh, Sister Complex." Allen snickered and Lenalee sneered.

* * *

**_Hours in the middle of the ocean ((in the middle of nowhere actually))_**

"Damn! They are taking so freaking long!" Allen yelled pulling his hair.

"*sigh* Yes, they are, but where could they be?" Lenalee said looking from the birds nest as Allen climbed up to see what's going on.

"Argh! Where the hell are you _S.S. Book Lotus_!" Allen yelled.

**_BAM!_**

The boat started to rock! Everyone got into position.

"Allen! Look what you did!" Lenalee accused. Allen sweatdropped. All of a sudden a huge boat came next to them. On the side it said _S.S. Book Lotus _and the boat was full of strong looking pirates.

"We're here Al-len~" Road sang.

"Road!" Allen yelled.

"Hey, Allen! Why do you have such a small boat?" Lavi grinned.

"Che! Stupid Moyashi..." Kanda sneered.

"Allen...do you know these people?" Lenalee looked at Allen and Allen had anger in his eyes.

"Yes, I do. They killed the people in my village and also my foster father." Allen clenched his sword tight and launched the cannon. The canon ball didn't do much damage.

"Heh, Moyashi you call that a canon ball?" Kanda smirked.

"Allen~ I want to give you a hug~!" Road said. She saw Lenalee, "Allen, is she your girlfriend?"

"Wha- No!" Allen said and Lenalee ran up the roped line with Allen on her back. Her and Allen flipped and landed right across from the threatening crew.

"Hey Allen, where did-" Lenalee was cut-off and her hands were tied back by Lavi. Allen was able to escape Marie from tying him up.

"Allen! Behind you!" Lavi held Lenalee tight as for she was trying to get away from him.

"Woah! Calm down!" Lavi said. He did a little direct hand chop on Lenalee's neck, making her fall weak. Lavi sighed and carried her bridal style.

"Nnnnn...don't hurt...him." Lenalee said. Lavi glanced at the girl. 'She's so cute!'

"Lavi! Watch out!" Lavi looked up and saw Allen. Kanda blocked Allen.

"Che. Baka. Keep your guard up." Kanda snarled.

"Let her go!" Allen slashed Kanda's arm.

"Kanda!" Lavi yelled. Marie snuck up behind Allen and tied him up. Allen struggled and he was put on his knees Kanda pointed a gun at him.

"Oi! Yuu-kun! Don't shoot him!" Tiedoll came out from the captain's quarters, "He can help us and the girl can be the maiden in waiting. After all she is the lady of the Lee's. Komui is my good friend, so is she." Lenalee looked up and saw Tiedoll.

"Tiedoll?" Tiedoll waved and Lavi cut her ropes and Lenalee glanced at Lavi, "Thank you."

"Sure."

"Lenalee. You're part of Walker's crew?" Tiedoll asked.

"Since Allen's crew was small. Komui let me join his crew." Lenalee sighed and bowed, "Sorry for destroying your ship."

"It's alright and sorry for ummm...hurting your crew..." Tiedoll was speechless.

"You mean killing?" Lenalee raised an eyebrow.

"Umm yea..." Tiedoll cleared his throat, "Lenalee you are now held captive and Lavi there will be you adviser and your room mate. You will be trained and will help the cooks prepare meals for our crew. You will have the responsibility of helping out in raids since you have experience. As for Walker, you will be the lowest in the crew a rookie." Tiedoll clapped his hands, "Alright to work! Lenalee follow Lavi he will help you out. Allen Road and Tyki will share rooms with you and help you out." Tiedoll went away and Kanda stood joining Lavi in his tour and training.

"And this is the kitchen, so...I'll be back for you in a little bit and you can have your rest because we need more watch out people." Lavi said. Lenalee nodded. Lavi left to get Lenalee some clothes from the tailor/doctor on the ship.

"Oi Lee." Kanda said. Lenalee looked at Kanda, "Get comfortable and welcome to the crew." Kanda walked off and Lenalee smiled.

* * *

"Oi boy you will get the bottom bunk and road gets the top. I take the couch." Allen nodded and Road smiled and she skipped to help in the kitchen.

"Is hard for a girl to fit in this crew?" Allen asked Tyki.

"No. Since that Lee is experienced she'll fit in just fine." Tyki said before falling asleep.

"I hope so." Allen said before falling asleep.

* * *

"Allen! Get up! The Captain's pissed!" Road said shaking Allen.

"What's going on?" Allen said as he approached the deck. Everyone was there the whole crew, even Lenalee. She had high heel boots and her skirt went high above her mid thigh and went down passed a little her knee. Her top had a somewhat like a corset. Her air was down and had a blue and white bandana, which were the colors of the crew. Allen looked at his clothes he was in rags.

"Oi rookie! Keep watch. Lee and the rabbit will take the loot out. I'll distract the Captain. The rest of you will try to give the signal. Lee the signal is a bird whistle. Can you do that? We switch positions every raid." Lenalee smirked and nodded she did her bird call and moved in the shadows with Lavi, "She's good." Kanda said.

"Why do I have to keep watch?" Allen asked.

"Because you're rookie."

* * *

"Damn it's full of guys." Lavi whispered. Lenalee blinked and saw some girl clothing.

"I'll stall and you just get the small treasure and I'll get the golden parasol." Lenalee said starting taking her clothes off. Lavi blushed and nodded. She was ready and strolled out, "Excuse me, but am I in the right area? I was here captured by the captain and thrown in the cell below. May I perform for you?" The boys had hearts for eyes, nose bleeds, and nodded vigorously. Lenalee started to sing while Lavi took the loot. 'Damn! She's so hot...'

"Mind if I use this parasol?" The boys nodded. She smiled and used it and she looked sexy, and Lavi started to blush, "Thank you! Thank you!" Lenalee smirked.

"The loot's gone!" One of the pirates noticed. They turned their heads to Lenalee, but she was gone!

"Come on outside, she couldn't have gone far!" The crew ran outside to see Lenalee at the edge of the plank. She swallowed. The crew ran at her, but Lavi came to her rescue. He swung from a rope taking Lenalee off her feet, and she blushed. Allen watched from the birds nest, and he clenched his fists. 'She could have died.'

"No they're getting away! Canons! Use the canons!" One of the crew members yelled.

"There aren't any canon balls!" The captain snarled, "You'll pay Captain Tiedoll!"

Tiedoll stuck his tongue out.

"Wait! Miss Lee! Please take us with you!" Lenalee sat at the edge of the boat's side. She winked and blew a kiss to them while holding the parasol. The crew fell over board having nosebleeds. Everyone, even Kanda, chuckled. Everyone except Allen.

"Lenalee! Why did you do that?" Allen asked jumping from the closest pole to the ship.

"Did what? I didn't do anything wrong." Lenalee said and Lavi handed her the clothes she took off back.

"You almost got hurt AND you changed in front of a guy! Wow! Unbelievable." Allen said.

"Okay let's get something straight, we planned the rescue and Lavi wasn't looking when I changed. Now do you get it? Why are you so worried?" Lenalee asked. Allen clenched his fists and leaned forward and kissed Lenalee. Her eyes widened, but she didn't kiss back instead she pushed him back, "ALLEN! What are you doing?" Lenalee was terrified.

"Lenalee..."

"Get away! Don't touch me!" Lenalee was scared. She ran to Lavi and her room.

"Owww...getting rejected." Kanda smirked. Allen sent him a glare.

"Why did you kiss her?" Lavi asked. Lavi had a strict face. Allen knew he like Lenalee.

"Because I love her." Allen said.

"Hmp...she doesn't seem to love you back now does she?" Kanda smirked and went to his room. Lavi did the same. Allen's room was past Lenalee and Lavi's so he decided to see Lenalee.

Allen got the room. He opened the door, "Hey Lenalee. I just wanted to-" Lenalee was sleeping on Lavi's chest, while Lavi read a book.

"Oh. Hey Allen. Did you need something?" Lavi asked putting the book down. Lavi was shirtless, and Lenalee was in her sleeping gown that the tailor/doctor made for her.

"I wanted to apologize to Lenalee and I guess she's asleep." Allen said.

"Oh, well come back tomorrow morning early she'll be up then because she has to prepare breakfast and do some pirate training with me Kanda." Lavi said.

"Oh okay. Thanks." Allen walked out and went to his room.

Lavi sighed and looked at the girl. She blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Lavi is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, but can I tell you something." Lavi said blushing.

"Umm okay." she blushed as well.

"I-I-I li-like y-y-y-you..." He was as red as his hair. Lenalee giggled. Lavi sat on the bed, "Think about it?"

"I already did. I like you too." She blushed and came up from behind and nibbled his ear. He smiled and let her fall asleep on his back hugging him.

'I win, Allen.'

* * *

**Author: Well...I'm done!**

**Allen:...**

**Lavi: YES! I WIN!**

**Author: Yes Lavi you win now calm down!**

**Kanda: Che. Baka...**

**Lenalee: Oooooooookay...Reviews...please?**


	2. Memories

**Author: My amazing readers I'm here to sooth your bored minds...((well maybe...)) Anyway I don't own DGM so lets go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on you scurvy scally wags! Get moving!" Kanda yelled at the crew were loading. Lenalee stood at the front of the boat and taking in the sunrse before it gets too hot. 'Well, Kanda certainly hasn't changed...' Lenalee sighed. 'What am I going to do with Allen...' She turned around and got off the boat to the small bar. Allen, Kanda, and Lavi were requested by Tiedoll to finish loadin the boat to Kanda's unhappiness. The crew was drinking, but Lenalee had a glass of water since she didn't drink. The crew was praising Lenalee for her excellent work and performance over the past few days. She smiled and ha a great time talking to the crew without the raids and nonsense. They heard loud yells and Kanda limped in with a large cut. The crew ran outside to find a bunch of pirates who hated Tiedoll's crew, but they noticed the new people quickly.

"Well. Well. Well. Tiedoll! Looks like you have new crew members...What's your name sir, hm?" The captain asked Tyki. Road was behind the old crew, as well as Lenalee.

"Tyki Mikk. And might I say. That is some breathe you have." Tyki said waving a hand in front of his nose.

"Argh! Damn crew member. Take him to the boat. And how about you young lass?"

"Allen. Allen Walker."

"Allen Walker, hm?" The captain played with is beard examining Allen and some of the other crew members.

"Get the redhead and the dark long haired one. Take them as well." He looked at the rest of the crew.

"And get rid of the rest." The captain said following the captive Kanda and his first mate.

"Hey! Give him bac-" Tiedoll was grazed on the cheek and the rest of the crew was taken down. ((You know kicked in the stomach, hit out cold, and yadda yadda...)) Lenalee and Road were hiding behind barrels.

"Lenalee...they took out the crew...what do we do?" Road whispered.

"I say we go all out. What do you say?" Lenalee smirked, and Road smirked and nodded.

"On 3. 1." Road said.

"2." Lenalee said.

"3!" They yelled at the same time. They jumped out and attacked the crew of the captain. Tiedoll opened his eye slowly.

"L-L-Lenalee...Ro-Road...Hurry get them back.." Tiedoll went out cold.

"Hiya!" Lenalee said attacking the captain. The captain's arm started to bleed.

"Damn lass...who the hell are you?" The captain glared at the short haired boy.

"Lass? You mean Lassie...Captain Leonardo." The captain's eyes widen when he saw Lenalee after she took her hat she wore off.

"Lenalee?! After all these years...you damn traitor." The captain tried to punch Lenalee.

"Too slow." Lenalee hit him out cold, "You scruvy cavity. Good bye." Lenalee looked at the captain's first mate and the other crew members holding the boys captive. She held up her sword, "Let them go...Or else." They freaked out and jumped from the boat.

"Woah!" Lavi said. Lenalee slashed the ropes on the captives.

"Come on. Be more careful next time...okay?" They nodded and she slid down from the boat's tied rope and the boys climbed down. She slashed the rope letting the boat sail in a random direction, "Che. Morons."

"Where did you learn your moves? And do you know them?" Tyki asked.

"I got my moves from my sensei, but he likes to travel so I rarely see him anymore. I treasure those moves and practice so I never forget. And the pirates that we met just a few minutes ago were...the ones that...killed my parents...I always wanted revenge on him, but I didn't kill him because he wasn't technically fighting, so when we meet again we will fight for real next time. Plus he took the pirates that belong to my crew, so consider yourselves lucky! If Road and I hadn't been behind those barrels than we would be knocked out too! So be thankful because I won't always be there to save you..." Lenalee turned her head and gave them a glare and turned around and walked over to Tiedoll and helped him up on the ship so they can take off soon.

"Are you coming or are you going to stay there?" Road called from the ship. The boys blinked and ran onto the ship. They blinked the crew was smiling and were not unhappy for that encounter. They were actually happy it happened. Tyki went to the doctor to check his wrist because he was bleeding from the sharp sword Lenalee held. She apologized so many times and Tyki just grinned and said it's okay. Lenalee just smiled and said bowed her head and said thank you for forgiving her. She turned her head to the three boys, and she went to them.

"Come on." She held her hand out to Kanda, "You're pretty hurt. Let's go get you bandaged up, okay?" Kanda just sighed and Lenalee helped him up to the tailor/doctor. Lavi stood up and walked over to Kanda and teased him and Kanda threaten him to stop. Lenalee giggled and laughed. Lavi grinned. Kanda glared. Lenalee started to accuse the boys for not speaking anymore. Lavi told told her she was cute when she laughed. Lenalee blushed and Lavi grinned. Kanda rolled his eyes and Lenalee laughed at Kanda. Kanda turned his head and blushed. Lenalee smiled and turned her head to Allen. Allen caught her gaze and Lenalee turned her head.

* * *

**_That night_**

"Alright since most of us are hurt then we need Lenalee, Lavi, Road, Tyki, and Kanda to go on board and raid the ship. Allen you'll be helping too. Since they aren't fools like the last one we will have to put you mates on the boat and hide the boat. You'll have to knock them out though. That'll be easy for Lenalee and Road to do." Tiedoll said.

"Sure it will! Lenalee and I will be the slice and dice sisters!" Road cheered happily. Lenalee sweat dropped and put her sword down. She was polishing her sword. She got up and walked to the plan sheet and the name of the ship. Her eyes widened. She tripped backward and scoot back.

"No I won't! Not this ship! I can't!" She began to cry, "Not my brother's boat. No...I can't. Please. No..." Tiedoll sighed and comfort Lenalee.

"We will have too and I'll hold back Komui while you raid. Actually we can have him on our crew. Okay! It's final we will have a new mate!" Tiedoll announced. Lenalee stood and trudged to the outside of the boat. All the other crew members were sleeping. Lenalee stood on the edge of the boat and took a deep breath. The boys and Road looked at Lenalee.

She turned her head and smiled, "Come on we have a ship to raid." Road smiled and ran to Lenalee and hugged her by the waist. The rest of the crew came.

* * *

_**Raid time**_  
"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't Komui Lee, hm?" Tiedoll grinned. Komui ran forward and attacked Tiedoll and Tiedoll took him and held him down on a chair and knocked him out and put a bag over his head, "Okay the rest of you go get the items we need. Komui's crew were scared and tied to a pole and one of the members had a pocket knife. He cut started to cut the rope and Road swiped it away.

"Hah! You think that'll do?" Road cackled.

"Tch!" the member said.

"Road, you know what to do." Tiedoll said.

"Yep!" She said happily and skipped to the captain's quarters to help Lenalee.

"Well, Lee. What are you going to do know?" Kanda said putting his sword at Komui's throat.

"Hmp. I was trying to get rid of the pirates that killed my parents, and I know they have my little Lenalee and that Walker kid.

"You mean me?" Allen said coming out of the shadows.

"Allen?! Where's my sister?! You traitor! You lost my sister!" Komui tried to get the ropes off of him. He failed and gave up and slumped there crying.

"Stop crying Lee!" Kanda said putting more pressure on Komui. But Tiedoll stopped Kanda and shook his head to him.

* * *

_**Minutes Later**_

"We're done Tiedoll!" Road shouted.

"Okay! Boys you know what to do!" Tiedoll order his crew to transfer only the worthy people to be on the ship. When the crew got on the ship there was only about 3 people, including Komui, on board the ship.

"What do you want with me? I should die so I can be with my family." Komui sobbed, but was slapped. He looked up but only saw a shadow, which was Lenalee's. She didn't say anything, and turned and ran to her room. Lavi went to her to make sure she was alright.

"Your sister's alright. Did you know that?" Tiedoll said circling him, "We saw her when Captain Leonard was at the dock."

"WHAT?!" Komui freaked out.

"Knock him out." Kanda said to Tyki. Komui went out cold as well as the other members of Komui's crew.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Lavi and Lenalee**_

"I can't face him! I...I...I just can't." Lenalee cried. Lavi rubbed her back and hugged her tight.

"It's okay. We'll just keep you in this room and I will protect you." Lavi said. Lenalee looked at Lavi and they kissed. They both fell asleep in each others arms. ((NOT IN THE PERVERTED WAY! NO WAY! NUH-UH! NO LEMON!))

* * *

_**Morning**_

"Ugh...Where am I?" Komui woke up on the deck. He looked around and saw a crew working as well as 2 of his pirates working on the ship.

"Morning Komui." Allen said.

"Allen..." Komui sighed.

"Hey Lavi! Can you see if you-know-who wants to come out." Allen said to Lavi. Lavi blinked at Allen and shook his head.

"You-know-who said they want to stay in our room until they're ready." Lavi said carrying a tray of food back to his room. Allen sighed and told Komui to stay put until he comes back. Kanda followed him to go see Lenalee. As soon as they got there, Lavi was sitting on a chair looking at Lenalee. She was sleeping.

"She stayed up late last night and now she's resting." Lavi sighed.

"You think she'll be ready soon?" Allen asked.

"I don't know. I'll try to convince her." Lavi said.

"Until then she's off duty." Kanda said walking away from the room. Allen sighed and walked away. Lavi sighed and looked at Lenalee. 'Lenalee you know how much I'm worried about you. You have to be strong. I know you can do it. I just know you can.'

* * *

**Author: Yay! I'm done!**

**Allen: Yay!**

**Lavi: Heh...Allen's happy-go-lucky! *snicker***

**Kanda: Che! Suck up...**

**Lenalee: *sweat drop* Reviews...please...**


	3. The New Boat and Love War?

**Author: Okay~ Let's do this! I don't own -Man yadda yadda yadda...Enjoy! **NOTE: THE SPACERS ARE ^3^)^3^) JUST SO YOU KNOW...SORRY ENJOY!****

^3^)^3^)

**_That Night_**

"I am only joining because I need revenge on Leonardo...I need to avenge my sister." Komui sighed and he wore the _S.S. Bookman Lotus_'s crest on his rags, just like Allen...

"Okay..." Tiedoll glanced at Lenalee, she had a hat on standing next to Kanda and Lavi. Allen looked at her and looked at the floor. Her hair was tucked in, so it looks like she is 'he'.

"Let's get the plan given out, so we can sleep." Tyki yawned.

"Fine. Len will raid by 'himself' we need to distract. Moyashi and Komui will stay and guard the ship. DON'T LET ANYONE GET ON BOARD! Or else...Road and Tyki will distract and knock-out the crew. Only knock them out unless they get curious or start to find your identity. Lavi and I will keep the captain occupied. The rest of you need to keep quiet and prepare for our return. Any questions?" Kanda said sternly.

"Why does Len go by 'himself'? Doesn't he need back up? I mean I can go with-" Komui was cut off by Tiedoll.

"Len is are best raider so let it be." Tiedoll said trying not to be so nervous.

"Ok..."

"Let's raid us a ship." Kanda smirked.

"Aye, Aye Cap'n!" They said, except Lenalee.

^3^)^3^)

Lenalee snuck in the room and put all the gold into the bag she had carried. Everyone was at their post and then...

**BANG BAM BANG BAM**

'What in the world?' Lenalee was scared. She snuck out and the door for the treasure was open. Whenever they raid, they have to leave their mark. She sighed and made her way out and found. Everyone tied up and threatened. Her eyes widened to the burning ship, and the captain laughed heartedly.

"Well. Well. Well. Miss. Where are you going?" The captain pinned her to the door.

"Lena- I mean Len!" Tyki yelled. She was terrified. She remembered the memories from before and anger welled up in her. She took her sword out and slashed the man's face and gave him an angered and grim look.

"That's for the ship." She knocked a few crew mates off.

"That's for harming my crew mates." She ran up toward the steering wheel. ((I really don't know what it's called forgive me...)) She lashed a few mates and knocked them off.

"That's for trying to hurt me." She finally went up to the captain still clutching his chest from the last lash. She ran him to the edge and he fell backwards into the water.

"That's for taking my pirate crew and my family." She turned to the crew. Tiedoll smiled.

"I suppose we owe you a thank you?" Tiedoll chuckled. She giggled and slashed the rope releasing the crew. They cheered.

"Good job!"

"Thank you!"

"3 cheers for Len!" Komui shouted.

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" They shouted. She smiled.

"Actually it's..." She removed the hat letting her hair down, "Lenalee."

"L-Le-Lenalee?!" They were shocked. ((Komui and his mates))

"Yeeeeeeaaaah..." Lenalee laughed lightly and smiled.

"YOU WEREN'T CAPTURED BY LEONARDO! BUT BY MY ARCH-ENEMY?!"

"I wasn't captured I...joined their crew..." She blinked and went to the sail and climbed to the bird's nest. She breathed in and said, "Long lives the _S.S Bookman Lotus_!" Everyone cheered and Komui sighed, and spotted the 3 boys climb the pole.((Lavi, Allen, and Kanda)) They found Lenalee smile and they blushed, and watched the sunrise.

"Looks like we have to start our raid plans over." Kanda sighed.

"Yep." Lenalee responded.

"A long night, hm? Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"...Yep..." Lenalee looked upon the crew.

"Can you sing again?" Lavi smirked.

"LAVI!" Lenalee laughed and climbed down. They shook their heads and followed.

"Onward!" Tiedoll yelled to the driver of their new boat. Lenalee was on rope and painted their crew name on the side. She went from kitchen girl to captain's 1st mate. Making Kanda 2nd mate and Lavi 3rd. Allen went from rag boy to kitchen 'girl'.

"Now what?" Komui asked.

"We sail to an island called Pirates Cove. We will bring Lenalee there to make her an official crew member, but you 2 will have to prove your worthy." Kanda answered grimly.

"Let's stop and restock first." Tyki said, "We don't really have much food left, especially for the short white haired kid."

"I have a name you know!" Allen's eye twitched. Lenalee was cleaning her sword and sighed.

'I still can't believe Allen kissed me the other night...' Her mind trailed off.

"Lenalee~!" Lavi said waving a hand in her face.

"Wha?"

"You spaced out."

"Oh. Sorry." She sighed and Lavi looked at her. 'She's troubled.'

"Come on! Cheer up!" Lavi grinned and took her sword placed it in it's case and dragged her to the edge of the ship.

"What is going on?" Lenalee looked at the water and blinked. Lavi took her by her hip and jumped off the ship. They swung on a rope and Lenalee clung to Lavi. He smiled. 'I guess someone's scared.'

"Scared?" Lavi smirked.

"N-N-Yes!" She yelped.

"Don't worry I've got you." She looked at Lavi. He was having fun. She looked at the ship passing by. They finally landed on the net to the bird's nest.

"That was...fun." Lenalee sighed and had a little tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Yep! Now I know one fear of little Lena..." He smirked. She whacked the back of his head and giggled.

"Yea. I'm afraid of heights." She sighed, "I'm weak and I can't do anything about it."

"You're not weak. Everyone has weaknesses. I have one too."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What is it?"

"Ummm...I am afraid of..." He hugged her close. The wind passed through their hair and they breathed the same time. She was scared.

"L-L-Lavi?!"

"I'm afraid of letting you go and seeing you look at another guy." He breathed in her ear and she blushed. His breath tickled her ear. 'Losing...ME?!'

"Lavi..." Lenalee snuggled in his chest.

"I want you to be mine and only mine." Lavi said.

"I-I lo-" she was cut off.

"Lenalee~! Lavi~! Tiedoll is looking for you!" Road said with a slight smirked. She saw everything. She knew Lavi had feelings for her and just sighed. 'I guess he is wooing her into the group, so I guess Lenalee will be my closest friend. I think Allen and Kanda will take her back no matter what. After all, Allen still has to become one of us. Komui would do anything to be with his sister. Welcome to the _S.S. Cursed Nightmare Bookman Lotus, _Lenalee.'

^3^)^3^)

**Author: I love this story and I will finish this story soon, so I can do Special Innocence and finish the last 2 chappies for Cursed with Animal Ears and Tails...Bye for now!**


	4. Friends or Foes?

**Author: Helloooooooooooo~ my little readers!~ How's the story? Well I enjoy it! Please try to leave a review! But I don't own DGM but Enjoy! **

^3^)^3^)

"Well these past few days are interesting..." Tiedoll said to his crew. They were at the dock and Tiedoll was biding farewell to a few members because it's the holidays, "And I know I told you, you can have a vacation during this month. Well I am going to have to let you go. I cannot have less members during this time of year and I can't have you being gone for so long. So thank you and farewell." Tiedoll saluted and climbed aboard his ship and sighed.

"Well this is dumb! We have less raiders and now we have some non-members and we still have to go to the Pirates Cove! Now what?!" Kanda said agitated.

"Geez Yuu-kun calm down. This isn't your problem. It's mine. We have to get the others, Lenalee, Komui, Allen, and the other members of Komui's ship, to become part of our dead crew. After this the God will hear us and take our sacrifice, Allen and Lenalee, maybe even Komui, but we have to take careful measures." Tiedoll sighed. Allen, Lenalee, Komui, and the other 2 ((Reever & Tapp)) were 'sleeping' or in other words listening to the discussion. They were going to get picked up from another ship due to their curious knowledge.

_Whispering_

_"Why would they want to sacrifice us?!" Komui said shocked._

_"I don't know, but we have to get out of here!" Allen swallowed. Lenalee, Komui, and the other 2 nodded. The ship they were going to was there and Allen, Komui, and the other 2 got on. Lenalee sighed. She left a card labeled the emblem of a mask ((Refer to Allen's)) and it had flames going off of it. _

_"I'm sorry, everyone, but I am not a sacrifice!" She let a tear slip and ran off the ship onto the other ship. The 2 ships were different. Tiedoll's was smaller, but the one Lenalee was on was slightly bigger and more to 'crush' Tiedoll's._

_**Minutes Later**_

Lenalee watched from a distance, in the fog, what was happening on the other ship. She looked through a telescope and saw lights moving around. She sighed and took the blanket and pillow she brought from her room and snuggled in it. She heard yelling and thought it was part of her dream. But it wasn't. It was real.

**_Other Ship (After meeting)_**

"Hmm...Allen and/or Lenalee nor Komui is out here..." Tyki said curiously worried.

"Yea. Maybe they are asleep. They should know to be up for another raid." Road shrugged.

"Lenalee's not in her room." Lavi blinked.

"Nor is the crazy maniac or the shorty." Kanda said agitated.

"*gasp* Do think they're making out! ALLEN! LENALEE!" Road yelled.

"Shut up! If they were Komui would have tried to chase Allen on the deck, not to metion it would be noise out here." Kanda hissed.

"Then where are they?" Marie asked.

"...DID THEY ESCAPE?!" Road screeched.

"I don't think so because there aren't any ships out here...unless...they planned it out." Lavi said strictly.

"True but...I don't feel their presence..." Tiedoll blinked.

"Tiedoll! Look!" Dasiya yelled waving something around.

"What is it?" Tiedoll asked sternly and swiped the note away. Everyone gathered around.

"..."

"WHAT?!" Tyki, Kanda, and Lavi yelled and taking their swords putting it in the boat making Road twitch.

_Dear Tiedoll and everyone,_

_I am sorry for becoming a troubled pest, but this letter is explaining our disappearance. I, Komui Lee, Pirate captain of S. S. Science, have declared a departing goodbye. So farewell...oh and Allen would like to say 'Good luck finding us'..._

_Sincerely,_

_Komui Lee_

"Wait! There is something on the back!" Road pointed. Tiedoll flipped it over.

**_P.S. I'm Sorry! Please see me on the Dock of Latinina ((I made it up...I think)) I'll be waiting..._**

**_~Lenalee Lee _**

**_P.P.S. Am I really a sacrifice? I'm sorry I overheard... _**

"Are you kidding me?!" Kanda yelled.

"Kanda calm down..." Tyki sighed.

"We have to go to Latinina...Miss Lenalee will be waiting, and we have to tell her the truth..." Tiedoll sighed.

"But..." Lavi tried to reject but was silenced by Tiedoll's hand.

"We have to. Or else, she will kill us and won't know the real reason for her position as sacrifice." Tiedoll sighed.

"Okay, so off to Latinina?" Dasiya asked.

"Off to Latinina." Tiedoll repeated.

'Oh boy...' Lavi sighed.

^3^)^3^)

**Author: Hellooooooo~ and I hope you enjoyed, but I have to go! Bye! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Latinina and Reunion?

**Author: Hellooooooooo~ I'm sorry for the short chappies, but I have to break them up because off the work I have in high school...I hate tests...so many...*faints***

**Lavi: Well I guess it's my turn~! She doesn't own DGM...**

**Lenalee: Or there would *looks at script* be more LaviLena...*blinks***

**Allen: Enjoy~! *eats dango***

**Kanda: Che! Glutton...**

^3^)^3^)

Dock of Latinina

"Where do you think she is?" Road asked nervously. A person with a black cloak walked toward them. They looked at them and handed them a note.

"For us?" Tiedoll asked. The figure nodded. It was night and lights glowed throughout the small town.

Dear S. S. Bookman Lotus,

I hope this isn't any trouble, but can you meet on the other side of the island. I have my own little base here on the other side of the island of Latinina. I hope you come quite soon, for I have work at dawn. So please, hurry.

~Lenalee Lee

The crew looked at the figure and the figure turned out to be Allen.

"Hurry. She's waiting, and I hope you guys won't take the escape thing too hard. I have to go. Lenalee is waiting for us. Let us go." Allen showed the group through the forest/jungle like area. They climbed a very steep hill, and Road fell almost 10 times before reaching the top. They got a beautiful very of Latinina.

"Allen...did you hear the conversation we had?" Tiedoll asked.

"Yes...but you can explain when we get to Lenalee's base..." Allen sighed and they notice a tree house on a tree that was quite tall. They had to go down the hill, but it wasn't as steep as going up, but very hard to go down. Especially, if you tried not to slip. They made it to a beautiful white sand beach. The water looked as if a light colored sapphire, had hit it like a paintball. They went to a tree and climbed the tree till they reached an are that had a zip line. Each one rode a zip line to a much shorter tree, that was surrounded by a waterfall and a small piece of land that looked as for relaxing.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Lavi said with a big smile.

"Indeed..." Tiedoll smiled.

"How did Lenalee get a base here?" Tyki asked Allen.

"She was determined to get her own little place in the jungle and I helped her select a location. She was the one to put together the supplies and we came here and built it ourselves. She is very creative and very determined. It's quite interesting actually." Allen sighed peacefully. He was disturb by a call.

"Allen! I told you to get some leaves and some food when you went to pick them up!" Lenalee called from inside.

"Oops?" Allen said sweatdropping.

"Never mind that I guess..." Lenalee looked at the crew and smiled, "Well I'm glad you came!" She grinned, and jumped down from the tree house/ 'base'.

"Ummm...about that...we don't have much time actually..." Tiedoll swallowed nervously.

"Hmp. Whatever. Anyway about the reason you came...I wanted to ask you a few questions..." She sighed and sat on a rock. She pulled out her sword. They noticed dark marks.

"What happened?" Dasiya asked.

"We were attacked by another ship on the way to Latinina." Allen sighed and pulled out his sword. There were marks on his and noticed a dent.

"Yep, and Allen put up a fight. Not to mention the captain that nearly killed you." Lenalee snickered.

"Hey! I was going to die!" Allen said in a childish tone.

"Anyway...Questions..." Lenalee pulled out a cloth, dipped it in the water, and cleaned her sword.

"Well...ask away..." Tyki sighed.

"What were you planning to do with us?" Lenalee said not making eye-contact.

"..."

"Well?" Lenalee asked giving a slight glare.

"We were going to...useyouasasacrifice..." Kanda choked out.

"What?"

"USE YOU AS A DAMN SACRIFICE! SHIT!" Kanda yelled out.

"..." Silence from Lenalee and Allen.

"Well?" Tyki asked smirking. 'They must be scared.'

"Hmp. As expected...Why were we going to be used as a scarifice?" Allen asked a little ticked off.

"We are known as the cursed ones...meaning we have a curse. During the day, we are 'alive', but in the night we are 'dead' like skeletons." Lenalee froze. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"D-d-de-dead? But I haven't seen you 'dead'..."

"That's because we can't be far from the ship more than 50 meters or else we 'unactivate' our living selves..." Tyki sighed.

"U-u-ummmmm," Lenalee was scared. She didn't know what to say, "Can't there be another sacrifice?"

"Yes, but they have to be an experienced pirate...Another way to get away from this curse is to fall in love with someone from another crew...only one crew member from another and the curse is broken for the whole crew...unless there is a liar...meaning not a true member." Lavi explained.

"Oh...I'm scared now..." Lenalee sorta whimpered and put her sword in its case and sighed.

"Come back to the crew...please...we need your help..." Tiedoll said.

"Okay...as long as I'm not the sacrifice..." Lenalee sighed, stood up, smiled, and Allen followed.

"Let's break this curse!" Road smiled hugging Lenalee by the waist. Allen sighed and shivered.

'Oh boy...'

^3^)^3^)

**Author: *still out from studying***

**Allen: Mini-Cartoon brought to you by DGM cast!**

**Min-Cartoon**

**Allen: Komui!**

**Komui: *hides under desk***

**Reever: What's-oh god...*nosebleed***

**Allen: Komui why did you turn me into a girl?!**

**Kanda: Hey it fits you because your short and a little wuss.**

**Allen: BAKANDA!**

**Lavi: Lenalee! Help! **

**Lenalee: *carries coffee tray* What's wro- Nii-san! Why did you turn Allen into a girl?!**

**Komui: Because I want to bully him...**

**Everyone in room: *sweatdrop***

**Allen: Komui-san!**

**Lavi & Lenalee: Please stand-by...**

**Lavi: Anyway~! Please leave a review!**

**Lenalee: Yep! You should to help author update more faster! She needs to finish the other fanfics too...**

**Lavi: Hey Lenalee! Want to go on a date, while Komui is in a 'girly' situation...*snickers at his own joke***

**Lenalee: *rolls her eyes* Okay! Let's go Lavi-kun!**

**Lavi & Lenalee: *Skips off hand-and-hand to the carnival***

**Author: P-P-Pl-Please review...ughhhhhh...*faints again***


End file.
